100 Words To The Soul, A Drabble Series
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: Read Inside (I own nothing) Various 100 word stories about our friends in the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super worlds! Updated Daily (Probably) 'Entry for Gh/Vi Lovers Month 7.0 Contest'
1. Intro

**_Author Intro:_** _This is daily 100 word stories I wrote for a challenge contest by GoHaNViDeLSoN. If you want to play in the contest too you can ask GoHaNViDeLSoN about it. You can find him in the reviews section_

 _ **Selfish Story Insert:**_ _I am writing "Kale and Cabba and Caulifla and The Love Triangle Crush about the Universe 6 saiyans. If you are interested I'd love you to check it out. Thank you._

 _ **Continue to chapter 2 for the first story! The first three stories are posted today followed by one each day (probably). Thanks. And Review please.**_


	2. Donut Go Nuts

**Donut Go Nuts - Crime - Angst**

 _Pilaf, Shu, and Mai ran out of the donut shop! Pilaf said "Hahaha! Five finger discount! Serves them right for for not taking our coupons!" He held out three poorly drawn coupons. Just then they all heard a noise. Pilaf said "Uh Oh!" And the three hid behind a trash can. They watched as Trunks and Goten appeared. Shu looked at Mai and said "It's your boyfriend!" Pilaf said "Go distract them so we can leave". Mai went out and Pilaf and Shu watched them go into the donut store. Pilaf said " W-What are they doing eating in there"?_

 ** _End._**


	3. Alternate Krillin

**Alternate Krillin - Tragedy - Romance**

 _Krillin thought about the kiss as he held the device. She kissed him so she couldn't be that evil! Could she? Krillin looked ahead at the android. He only had to click a button and they would all be safe. Cell didn't have the type of power to beat Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku without absorbing 18. But as he watched the progression and Vegeta letting Cell go, Krillin made a decision and said "I'm sorry". He pressed the button. Everyone watched as 18 exploded. Cell gasped, Vegeta gasped, Trunks gasped. Krillin sighed and dropped his head and said " I'm sorry"._

 **End**


	4. Zamacoup

**Zamacoup - Supernatural - Friendship**

 _Zamasu looked into his tea. The smell was nice. He took a sip. It was bitter. He looked into the tea and saw his reflection. Suddenly he dropped the tea! It looked as if his image in tea had moved. He sighed. He had just been having it rough lately. He made another tea. He looked at . This time he heard words in his head "Don't drop me this time. This is how we communicate". He looked into the tea. He saw his image move. " It is time to end the lives of mortals." Zamasu finally smiled and said "I know"._

 **End**


	5. Cookie Bites

**Cookie Bites - Parody - Drama**

 _Vegeta had a strange obsession . He was the only member of the household allowed to eat cookies. One day Trunks said "Dad I want one ". Vegeta said " Look brat I need these things. The only thing to get me through that woman's nagging". But Trunks persisted. One day Vegeta said "Tell ya what kid! Find where I hide my cookie and you can have them all." The next day when getting his daily cookies he found them gone. This happened every day! But how? How could the brat find them." In the future - Trunks ate a bite of an overdue cookie._

 **End**


	6. Long Puar

**Long Puar - Mystery - Romance**

 _Oolong was at Yamcha's place. Oolong said "Look. I know I owe you $25 but I only have $9!". Yamcha sighed and said " I've let it go before but... You really need to pay me what you owe. " Oolong said "Come on Yamcha!" Puar said " Pay up!" Oolong quickly said "Y-You stay out of this! Of course you'd agree with him.." Oolong excused himself to the bathroom. When he returned Yamcha said "It's ok. You don't owe me anything." Oolong said "Oh thanks!". After Oolong left Yamcha said " It was nice of you to pay Oolongs bill again Puar"..._

 **End**


	7. Wild Ball Z

**Wild Ball Z - Romance - Western**

 _Geron had just caught himself two indians. Eateen and suavteen. His thoughts went to working the male and using the female for his personal pleasure. That had been his plan. Unfortunatly some cowboys had decided to stop him. Krillon had pointed a gun at him and said "Now here Geron. Dem indians ain't you're property. Now let em go and let em be!". Geron said "These here indians was botherin me. It's in my right to take em if they been troubling me!". "Krillon pointed his gun at Geron. Geron cussed and got up and lef_ t.

 **End**


	8. Hop Along With Me

**Hop Along With Me - Romance - Humor**

 _I hop along and follow my one true love. He said he hated me and wanted me gone but I knew he was wrong. For that day when he popped out of the sky I had wished for true love. And he came and popped out of the sky. Recently I've seen a change in his eyes as if he's grown fond of me. He cuddles and kisses. I thank that day when a flower appeared in the sky. I do have one question though. I wonder as to why he changed his name from Ginyu to Tagoma._

 **End.**


	9. Story Of Brolly (Poem)

**Story Of Brolly (Poem) - Horror - Poem**

 _The boy confined himself in rumination_

 _Just to see all he felt was degredation_

 _That was his configuration to isolation_

 _This life was just his one and only pain_

 _Something for which they all malign_

 _With love and care must he refrain_

 _So his face was the disgrace for all to see_

 _For all he knew that anger was the key_

 _And so all opposed went on their knee_

 _So this is the tale and the life and the hell_

 _Of the one who lives in an empty shell_

 _And with that he bids to all farewell_

 **END**


	10. The Kale Berserker

**The Kale Beserker - General(Parody) - Angst**

 _Cabba, Caulifla and Kale were standing one hundred feet from a row of nintynine empty cans on a wall. Cabba explained " The goal here to for us to take turns and knock off only one can per turn." Cabba and Caulifla each knocked one down. On Kales turn she was being timid and shy. To get her excited enough to throw Cabba just said "Pretend the cans are trying to hurt us!" and Caulifla said " Just feel all tingly, Kale". Kale got excited! She threw the rock. It hit a can and then proceeded to break a window and hit a car..._

 **End**


	11. Dating Advice

**Dating Advice - Friendship - Suspense**

 _Gohan was training with Piccolo. Piccolo blocked Gohan's attack and knocked him down. Piccolo was pretty good at knowing when someone was distracted. Piccolo said "Gohan! You're better then this. Why are you distracted? Gohan let out a long sigh and said " Well Piccolo... Remembered when you said you owed me?" Piccolo said "Yeah?". Gohan said " Well Videl really wanted to go out tonight and uhh... We need you to babysit Pan! Will you please?!" Piccolo sighed and said "Sure Gohan, but in return we have to train ten times harder tomorrow!" Gohan smiled brightly and said "You bet!"_

 **End**


	12. Zeno's Plan

**Zeno's Plan - Fantasy - Angst**

 _Zeno had so much fun watching the tournament of power. As Jiren and Goku both fell out of the arena at the same time Universe 7 and 11 were erased. Zeno said "Oh! They both fell out!". Zeno looked on unsatisfied. The Grand Priest came to Zeno and said " Well lord, It's all over... What a fun prank!" He looked at the other angels and they all laughed. Zeno then proceeded to bring back all the Universes. Everyone was freaking out wondering what had happened. The Grand Peiest announced "Ah ha! Sorry to scare you all but Zeno needed to be entertained!"_

 **End**


	13. Descending (By raspberry The Rat)

**Descending (By raspberry The Rat) - Horror - Hurt/Comfort**

 _Future Goku pressed the Button. Lord Zeno Appeared. Goku explained how everyone was dead. Lord Zeno offered to fix the Universe and raise the dead if Goku won a Tournament. Goku tried, But he lost to a guy named Jiren. Afterwords Goku went to universe 6. He had lost all will but found pleasure in training three young saiyans: Caulifla, Kale and Cabba. Goku eventually grew affections for Caulifla. One day there was a wedding of Goku and Caulifla and a wedding of Cabba and Kale. Goku could never have his past back but he had his new future..._

 **End**


End file.
